Wilson's 12:30 Appointment
by George Stark II
Summary: House/Wilson slash, established relationship, rated M for what we call "adult" situations even though teenagers read about and partake in them all the time. Wilson thinks he has an appointment with one of his patients. House has other plans.


**Summary**: House/Wilson slash, established relationship, rated M for what we call "adult" situations even though teenagers read about and partake in them all the time. Wilson thinks he has an appointment with one of his patients. House has other plans.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned House and tried to show this, the FCC would be so on me...so no ownership. Just a very dirty mind.

**A/N: **Chaoticjoyy requested that I write a smut where House tops. And who am I to deny a request from a fan?

Wilson's 12:30 Appointment

Wilson glanced at his watch. 12:25. Good. He had five minutes before Mrs. Brown's appointment, and then he could take House down for lunch. He pulled up her file on his computer and then heard a knock at his door. Good, she was early. Hopefully now they would finish early.

"Come in," Wilson said in his friendly doctor voice, putting on his friendly doctor smile.

But it wasn't an older woman who entered; it was a middle-aged man. The middle-aged man who happened to be Wilson's lover.

"House," Wilson said, his friendly doctor smile disappearing, "now's not a good time, I've got a meeting in five–"

"–No you don't," the man in question cut him off, shutting the door behind him and clicking the lock in a way that made Wilson's skin tingle inappropriately. He walked around Wilson's desk and grabbed one of the chair arms to turn Wilson so they were facing each other. "You've got a meeting in an _hour_ and five minutes. You should know that my charm can be put to other uses besides getting you into bed."

Wilson opened his mouth to give a response, but before he could get the words out House's mouth was against his, tongue plunging in to map his teeth and the insides of his cheeks, as if he didn't already have it memorised by now. For a second Wilson couldn't help but kiss back, snaking a hand around his best friend's waist to pull him closer, but...

"No!" Wilson said, pulling away. "House, come on. We've got work to do, we haven't got time for–"

"–I want to fuck you," House interrupted, looking at him.

Wilson felt his blood rush toward his groin. "Uh..." he said because he knew House was expecting a response and he couldn't think of anything more intelligent to say.

House smirked. He leaned in close, and Wilson thought he was going to kiss him again, but his friend's lips instead brushed his ear. "I want to take off all your clothes," House whispered, a finger tugging at Wilson's tie for emphasis, "lay you down under me, and fuck you as hard and fast as I can until you totally lose it, writhing beneath me, and then I'll just go harder and faster until you're completely maxxed out and don't think you can get any higher, but I'll keep pounding into you and then you'll have no choice but to just come all over me, harder and better than you ever have before, thrusting against me and riding out the best high of your life."

Wilson gulped, staring into House's seductively sexy eyes and squirming slightly in his chair. He loved when his boyfriend talked dirty to him, it was so incredibly hot...but no! Now was not the time, and certainly not the place! Wilson shook his head determinedly, turning his chair back toward his desk in hopes of hiding his erection from view. "House, no," he said, not looking at him. "We can't. We're at work. If Cuddy were to find out–"

"–Wilson, people have work sex all the time," House argued, sitting on Wilson's desk on top of his paperwork. "Why else do you think office doors come with locks?"

"Uh, to prevent people from breaking in and stealing the computers?" Wilson suggested. He tried to inconspicuously adjust his pants, though he knew the action would not go unnoticed by eagle-eye House.

"Quit doing that, Wilson," House said, taking the oncologist's hand from his pants and stroking his fingers with a surprisingly gentle touch. "Just admit it—you want me to fuck you."

"I wanted you to fuck me last night," Wilson said with a smirk, glancing at House, "but, with all the control of a sixteen-year-old, you decided–"

"–You're the one who couldn't keep his mouth off my dick!" House argued, almost blushing. "What am I supposed to do when you're sucking me off, think about sewing patterns?"

"If that's what it takes to get you to hold off for more than five minutes," Wilson agreed, enjoying the teasing. He loved the fact that he could make his boyfriend lose control, it was very good for his...ego.

"All right, all right, we get it," House said, rolling his eyes and looking away. "You're good at fellatiating me, so what? You know what I'm good at? Fucking you. So let's get to that part."

"House, no," Wilson said, frowning. "Not at work."

"Your crotch begs to differ," the diagnostician pointed out, sticking his cane toward Wilson's lap. The latter flushed and pushed the cane away.

"It'll go away as soon as you do," Wilson muttered, pretending to read a file on his computer.

"Or I could make it go away," House suggested, voice turning husky again.

Wilson felt himself throb and knew that unless House left soon—and it didn't seem like he was going to—the bulge in his pants wasn't going anywhere either. So when House leaned his cane against Wilson's bookcase and moved from the younger man's desk to his lap, locking their lips together, he didn't stop him. Nor did he stop him when House unlooped his tie, dropping it to the floor, and began unbuttoning his shirt. And after they pulled back from their kiss for air, foreheads pressing together as they stared into each other's eyes and panted, Wilson reached over to slide House's blazer off his shoulders.

House smiled in triumph, pulling his arms out of his blazer and leaning forward to attack Wilson's mouth, fingers fumbling with the remaining buttons on the younger man's shirt. Wilson kissed back eagerly, arms wrapped tightly around his lover's waist so he wouldn't lose his balance on his lap. After a minute of fervent kisses and nips to each other's lips and neck, House backed away, got up, and slid his arm across Wilson's desk. The one fluid motion sent Wilson's files, in-tray, and several gifts from patients that he kept on his desk crashing to the floor.

"House!" Wilson protested, but he was far to aroused to complain beyond that.

"Get on the desk," House ordered, his eyes smokey and filled with lust as they stared deep into Wilson's.

"I do have a sofa," Wilson muttered, but he rose from his chair and obeyed his lover's command anyway. House helped him get his shirt the rest of the way off as he went to lie down and then tore off his own shirt as well. Wilson lay lengthwise on his desk, his head next to his keyboard, and House spent a second staring down at him from the end of the desk before swooping down to climb on top of him.

Wilson moaned a bit as House lay over him, causing their erections to rub together through his khakis and House's jeans. He stared up at the man he loved with desire, admitting to himself that this had been a good idea after all. House traced Wilson's lips with his tongue, and Wilson leaned up to make it a proper kiss but House withdrew, moving his mouth to Wilson's chest instead. The younger man shuddered at the feelings his friend's lips, tongue, and stubble created with each contact, breaking out in goosebumps. He pushed his pelvis up against House's wanting more than anything to be touched down there, to get on with it...he was anticipating the feelings of being fucked and just thinking about it made him wet his boxers with pre-come. House wasn't ignoring their nether regions completely; he would thrust gently every few seconds, but Wilson longed for so much more.

He made his intentions known by moving his hands down toward their waists and slipping between them to unbuckle House's belt. He slid his lover's jeans and boxers down his to mid-thigh, spent a moment fondling his ass, and then slipped his dominant left hand around, using a single finger to stroke his erection.

House expelled a heavy breath of air against Wilson's chest at the contact, shuddering.

"You like that?" Wilson teased, squeezing the tip of House's dick with his thumb and forefinger, sliding the skin and pre-come against it. He felt himself seeping, wishing his own dick was getting this attention.

"Mmm," House muttered, before finally reaching his own hands down to take off Wilson's pants. Wilson lifted his butt to assist in the process, giving his boyfriend's cock a squeeze every now and then just to hear his breath hitch and rolling his balls between his fingers.

After taking Wilson's pants off, though, House didn't pay his penis any attention right away. Wilson, whining in complaint, pressed against House so their erect dicks touched and whimpered at how good it felt. House gave a breathy chuckle as he tried to find his pants pocket, and once he succeeded he extracted lubricant, hurriedly kicking his pants the rest of the way off while he was at it. Wilson knew that continuously fondling House did not help to speed up the lube application process because of its distracting nature, but he was enjoying himself and wasn't going to stop. Eventually, even with the distraction, House got a good amount in his hand and finally stuck said hand to Wilson's crotch, simultaneously leaning back over him to find a nipple with his mouth.

Frustratingly still not touching his dick, House slipped a finger around Wilson's balls before tracing a line down his perineum and toward his anus. Wilson shivered, partly at House's tongue and teeth against his nipple, partly at the fact that the lube was _cold_, and partly in anticipation for what was coming. He squeezed House's dick some more, but refused to give him any friction because he knew he was driving House crazy this way and he loved it.

Playing along with the driving-your-lover-crazy game, House traced tiny circles around Wilson's opening with his lubed finger but simply wouldn't breach him.

"House, come _on_," Wilson muttered, catching the other man's eye and knowing his expression positively begged. House smirked and kissed him, and Wilson delved his tongue eagerly into the other's mouth, squeezing his dick almost hard enough to hurt as punishment. House just removed his finger completely, causing Wilson to groan in frustration before gasping as House slipped the finger in without warning.

"That better?" House teased, his breath hitting Wilson's face with his words as he tickled Wilson inside, even nudging his prostate.

"Hmm! Yes," Wilson murmured, sliding his hand along House's length as a reward. House shuddered and Wilson smiled. "Don't worry, I won't do much more than that. Wouldn't want a repeat of last night."

"_I_ wouldn't mind," House responded curtly as he added another finger to prepare Wilson. "I thought last night was pretty awesome myself."

"I...mm-hmm," Wilson accidentally interrupted himself when House's fingers scissored inside of him. His cock leaked more pre-come and he had to spend a moment reorganising his thoughts. After he remembered what he'd been planning to say, he reached a free hand to his lover's face, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "I thought you wanted to fuck me," Wilson whispered, staring into House's eyes. He loved them when they were this darker colour, filled with passion and need that he only wanted Wilson to fulfil.

"Oh, believe me," House hissed, pressing his pelvis against Wilson so their dicks were touching again. "I want to fuck you. I want to get inside you so you feel me so hard, I want to touch you right there–" he nudged Wilson's prostate again with a finger for emphasis, "–where you've never felt it from anyone else, I want to feel the inside of you against me, feel you pressing into me, and I want to come so hard inside you like you've never felt before."

Wilson moaned at House's lurid description, pressing them closer together and giving House's penis a few more strokes. He took the nape of the older man's neck in his other hand to pull his head closer and kiss his throat needily. House added another finger and Wilson squeezed his dick, making him moan and push his fingers even farther into Wilson. The younger man stroked House's cock against his own. "Fuck me," he whispered, staring up into House's eyes. "I want to feel you inside me, I want to feel you fucking me."

House kissed him, passion-filled lips pressing against Wilson's, and withdrew his fingers from the younger man's ass to lube himself up. Wilson trembled in anticipation, holding either side of House's waist while they continued to kiss. He felt House's erection nudge his opening before slowly entering. Wilson pulled away from the kiss for a second, biting his lip at the initial discomfort, but it soon passed, and then he smiled up at his House. He squeezed the older man's ass, signalling his readiness for him to start moving.

With a nod and a quick peck to the side of Wilson's mouth, House moved himself out and then plunged back in. Wilson leaned his head back, accidentally whacking it on his desk, and House snickered before snaking his left hand around to support Wilson's head for him. The oncologist raised his eyebrows at this surprisingly caring move but didn't comment. He wrapped his legs carefully around House to try and pull him closer, angling himself so his lover could get as far in as possible. As they began to settle into a rhythm, House, at long last, took Wilson's dick in his hands.

"Oh, House," Wilson murmured at the long, quick strokes. It felt so good, especially after being so hard and neglected for so long. The stimulation on the oh-so-sensitive parts of his penis, House's fingers rubbing the slit and stroking the underside and squeezing; combined with his prostate getting struck with almost every thrust...Wilson was getting so close to the edge and he just wanted to reach it but at the same time this all felt so good he never wanted to stop.

Wilson caught House's eye, and the two smiled at each other for a second between House's groaning and Wilson's murmuring. House wiped some hair from Wilson's forehead with the hand that wasn't pumping him. "God, you're awesome, Wilson," he muttered, his voice slightly higher than usual, and Wilson grinned and clenched around him just to prove his point, delighting in the shudder it caused.

The movements were getting faster and more frantic as each man grew closer to the peak. Wilson murmured House's name over and over again as each plunge into him edged him ever closer, squeezing the older man's waist with one hand and his ass with the other because he just needed to hold on. House had slipped into calling Wilson Jimmy, as he sometimes did, and was rubbing Wilson's cock so fast in time with his thrusts it would have hurt if it hadn't felt so goddam amazing.

"Oh, just a little bit more, House," Wilson murmured, feeling himself getting so close and wanting more than anything for House to hurtle him right over the edge. "God, you're so good, you're so good, I'm almost...oh! Oh, come on, more! Harder! Give me more!"

He could feel House hasten to do as requested and knew, any second now...each thrust, each stroke felt like it would be it but no, each one pushed him higher but still not there...still not there...

_"Oh, Jimmy,"_ House moaned uncontrollably, and hearing such an erotic sound come from him combined with the plunge against his prostate and the pressure against his cock and feeling House spurting inside him...that did it, he was there, and he was thrusting and coming and every nerve in his body was on fire in such a phenomenal way...

House collapsed against him after the final few thrusts, panting against his chest, and Wilson, also panting, draped an arm across his back.

"You always have to..." House muttered between breaths, "...cuddle...even after...work sex?"

"Shut up," Wilson murmured. "You love it and you know it."

House didn't respond; he just continued to breathe onto Wilson's chest. For a moment they simply lay like that, but they slowly recovered from the intensity of their orgasms and got up. They cleaned up with the towel Wilson kept in his office, "for _emergencies_, no, I wasn't thinking of sex when I brought it in," and got dressed again.

House was about to leave the office when Wilson cleared his throat.

"What, you want a goodbye kiss or something?" House asked.

"No," Wilson said, pointing at the pile of papers and stuffed animals on the floor next to his desk, "I want you to clean up the mess you made."

House looked at Wilson like he'd just suggested the diagnostician take over Wilson's clinic hours henceforth. "You do remember who you're talking to, right? You don't actually expect me to put your crap away?"

"Yes, I do," Wilson said, giving House a knowing smile. "Because if you do, we can do this again tomorrow."

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. This was the first time I've done the dirty-talk thing, so let me know what you think. :-)


End file.
